


Hold to my Love [Podfic]

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From birth, the name of your soulmate is printed on your ring finger in white. It turns pink when you first meet, red when you fall in love, and black once your soulmate dies.</p><p>At 28, Dean still hasn't met his soulmate, though at this point in his life that's probably a good thing. All of that changes though during a hunt one night, but with his days numbered, things are so much more complicated than they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold to my Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people downloaded this before I managed to fix it, but there was an accident where one of Tenoko1's cover art got put on my file. I've fixed it now, but terribly sorry for my mistake.

**Title:** Hold to my Love

 **Author:** RequiemForTheWolves

 **Reader** : RequiemForTheWolves

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Destiel

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Length** : 13:08

 **File** : [mp3](http://getlink.s2u.vn/redirect.php?link=www.mediafire.com/download/a7xlwajneeim6ec/Hold_to_my_Love.mp3) / [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062197)

 **Summary** : From birth, the name of your soulmate is printed on your ring finger in white. It turns pink when you first meet, red when you fall in love, and black once your soulmate dies.

At 28, Dean still hasn't met his soulmate, though at this point in his life that's probably a good thing. All of that changes though during a hunt one night, but with his days numbered, things are so much more complicated than they should be.


End file.
